jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Clifford
Roger Clifford (Voiced by Xander Mobus) is the main antagonist of Detective Pikachu. ''He is the seemingly friendly producer of the TV network GNN, who is later revealed to be the one behind all the Pokémon-related incidents affecting Ryme City. In Chapter 8, "Where R Goes", after Keith is arrested, Tim, Emilia and Pikachu discover that he had been working for someone else, and that the three different versions of R had been planted at the Pokémon Carnival, ready to go off during the parade. Due to the R also being planted before GNN cameras, Tim and Pikachu deduce that whoever the mastermind is, they have to be someone who works for GNN. In Chapter 9, "Pokémon Carnival", Tim, Emilia and Pikachu rush to prevent the R from going off at 8:00, when all three different parades converge in the Ryme City square. When Pikachu and Tim discover the liquid R at a snack stand, Roger arrives and talks to them. He states that, since Pikachu is unable to use any attacks, Tim should run away if he feels threatened, before returning to watching the parade. Once all three types of R are recovered, Frank Holiday arrives and informs Tim and Pikachu that Keith testified to there being one more location where R has been hidden. Tim, Pikachu and Emilia discover a machine inside the clock tower set to release R all over the parade, and the two detectives dismantle it while Emilia leaves to get the police. After shutting the machine down, Tim and Pikachu deduce that, due to Keith's testimony, the culprit being an employee of GNN, and the fact Roger knew how Pikachu isn't able to use attacks, despite Keith being the only person who should've known, that he must be the mastermind. Roger, while holding Emilia captive, arrives and confirms their suspicions and then forces Tim to turn the valve on the side of the machine, which will reactivate it. In order to keep Roger distracted while Pikachu sneaks up on him, Tim asks why he wanted to smuggle R in the first place, and he states that he wants to seize power over the world. Tim continues to pry on why Roger wants to attack the carnival, and, although annoyed, he decides to answer, as it will be their last conversation. He explains that he wants to test the effects of R on a large group of Pokémon, also explaining that he needed money to fund his plans (presumably the reason Keith had been trying to auction off R in the previous chapter). Emilia comments on how wrong Roger's plans are, but he doesn't care, showing that he still possesses Mewtwo's cells and can make as much R as he needs. Then, he realizes that Pikachu is missing, and the latter jumps on him from behind, forcing him to let go of Emilia. Roger is enraged at letting his guard down, but arrogantly proclaims that they won't be a match for him since Pikachu can't use electricity, and summons Noivern to carry him out of the tower. A moment later, he and Noivern burst through the wall, Noivern empowered by a more controlled version of R, and begin blasting the machine with Super Sonic to make the vats break and release the R. Tim, Emilia and Pikachu are unable to stop the attack, however, Pikachu manages to summon the power to use Thunderbolt, and overpowers Noivern's Dragon Pulse, zapping it and Roger unconscious. Soon, Roger is arrested for his crimes while everyone reconciles, Meiko commenting that she never would've suspected Roger as the mastermind, but wouldn't have been surprised if it were Mr. Graham (not knowing the latter is overhearing what she's saying). Pikachu also returns Mewtwo's cells to the latter, ensuring that R can never be produced again. Gallery RogerCliffordLive.jpg Trivia: *In ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Detective Pikachu, Roger is an ally to the Justice Guardians. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Pokemon characters Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Foiled characters Category:Characters in Video Games Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Pokémon villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Craig & Friends allies